


in another life

by onplanethoth



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9187073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onplanethoth/pseuds/onplanethoth
Summary: Reimagining of the elevator scene.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first pairing I've been inspired to write fics for. Excited to continue. Hope you enjoy!

It was over – he knew that. He knew it all along, really.

But for now she was here, and despite it all, that was enough.

Cassian braced himself against the frame of the lift. Around them, the hum of ailing machinery swallowed the crashes of war, sounding more like white noise than the echo of a crumbling planet. But it felt quiet somehow, and when Jyn lifted her eyes to his, a heavy weight began to dissipate - the weight of time they would not have, of places they would not see, of things they would never know about each other. All of these unspoken words fell away like shattered glass, communed in a single meeting of glances.

He could have loved her – he knew that. He knew it all along, really.

They were closer now, Jyn’s shaking fingers grasping at his shirt as she pulled herself tighter against his body. She could feel the unsteady beating of his heart against her own, the warmth of his breath on her cheeks. As they grew nearer, her trembling hands stilled. She had never felt such profound loss, nor such profound harmony. They were going to die – together, their purpose as soldiers fulfilled deeply in soul.

When Cassian’s eyes trailed downward, Jyn’s fluttered closed with a kind of resolve she had never felt. And their lips met. It was a gentle kiss, slow and soft, speaking for what it was and for what it could have been, and for the lifetime they would never receive. It was a greeting, a blossoming thing. But it was a parting, too.

The rattling elevator continued to move toward the surface, but they did not mind. Jyn felt what she needed to.

She could have loved him – she knew that. She knew it all along, really.


End file.
